


普鲁斯特效应（36）

by wwxb



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxb/pseuds/wwxb





	普鲁斯特效应（36）

chapter 36.

　　时光的歌曲从“圣诞歌”播放到“新年好”，元旦放假前的最后一天下午，数学组大发慈悲地取消了例行的周测，高三六班的“寒窗”学子们却依旧埋着脑袋吭哧吭哧地写题，可怜见的，被虐惯了还停不下来，没有周测就拉了假期作业卷出来做。教室里安安静静，罗浮生写完一张卷子，觉得眼睛发酸，抬头看窗外，白茫茫一片，他眨了眨眼睛，瞧见树杈上积起了薄薄的一，实在太过惊奇：“下雪了！” 一句话炸开了锅，教室里的人纷纷抬头看窗外。

　　没多久沈巍走进来，说怕晚上雪下大了回家不安全，学校决定提前放了。剩下的都是些常规的叮嘱，翻来覆去地作为班主任说几遍都不算多。一屋子南方人蠢蠢欲动地等那句放学，然后撒了欢的就往外跑，沈巍在后面喊一句：“慢慢走！”

　　罗浮生收拾了东西跟沈巍回家，上车就到处摸索。

　　“找什么？” 

　　“链子呢。” 

　　沈巍言出必行，铐了罗浮生俩礼拜，又是人主动要求的，除了上学锁办公室里这条难以实现，车里床上沈巍都满足他了。原本是处于惩罚的目的，罗浮生倒是乐在其中，沈巍不想给他开发出这种潜质，索性把链条物归原主了，还回去的时候沈烨还假客气：“哥你随意啊，我也不着急用。” 

　　沈巍把人按回座位，用安全带绑了，命道：“还了，坐好。”

　　罗浮生人安生待着了，嘴上没个歇，问：“那晚上回去还绑我吗？”

　　“不绑了。” 沈巍开着车，目不斜视。

　　罗浮生咬咬唇，脸被暖风吹得热乎乎，贴着安全带降温，蚊子叫一样，“那还做吗？”

　　车身晃了晃，走了个位，沈巍把紧方向盘，反问：“两周了还没够？”

　　这话怎么说的自己多饥渴似的，“这不是听说吗，跨年的时候做什么事儿未来一年做那事儿都特顺利。”罗浮生胡诌完偷看沈巍表情，冷着一张脸显然无语，许久没见他这么一本正经的表情了，罗浮生梦回高一，忍不住打嘴炮调戏：“那咱们跨年时候做点爱做的事儿，未来一年不就恩恩爱爱？”

　　前一个路口红灯，沈巍点着刹车稳稳停住，扭过头来看罗浮生，看的罗浮生收了一脸坏笑紧张地咽口水，“干嘛……”

　　绿灯亮了，沈巍收了视线，挂挡踩油门，车子开出去，均匀加速，沈巍轻轻一笑，透了三分揶揄，回他：“干。”

　　罗浮生身体力行了什么叫调戏不成反被操，第一场结束才十点，沈巍把人拎进浴室洗澡，罗浮生靠着浴缸犯愁，跟人打商量：“要不先中场休息一下？等快到点了再来。” 沈巍不吃他这套，洗干净扔回床上，转身进了书房，一会儿拿了张卷子出来，垫着书本放到罗浮生面前。

　　“写。”

　　罗浮生翻了翻，是他之前缺课欠的，沈巍也不叫他一次性补完，隔三差五地根据当天的作业量给他添一张，高三的卷子，缺一天用一个礼拜都不见得能补完，其他科目写的七七八八，唯独物理一张没写，沈巍问起他时罗浮生大言不惭：“咱俩不是熟吗，物理让我多欠几天呗。” 

　　知道欠的债早晚要还，也不用非得今天吧，罗浮生苦了脸抱怨：“难得放个假！”

　　沈巍二话不说地覆上来把人压严实了，一根硬|物顶开湿软的后|穴，用罗浮生自己的话治他：“写作业写到跨年，来年高考说不定能考状元。”

　　罗浮生被顶着敏|感处，舒服地撑着两条长腿，哼着声发嗲，“手软，握不住笔……” 

　　沈巍发狠地顶了顶，捅到深处停住，扶住罗浮生握笔的手，带着他在卷子上指，像平日温存时说情话那般咬着耳朵叫他读题。

　　罗浮生磕磕巴巴地念完在草稿纸上算，体内杵了根火热的玩意儿实在让人没法专心，沈巍趴在他身上看着，写错一步就顶一下，磨人似的，罗浮生哼哼唧唧地做完了选择题，ABCD写得仿佛出自帕金森病人之手，填空题实在没办法下笔，颤着手刚写下一个数字就被重重一顶，笔尖划破了纸面。

　　沈巍化身握着教鞭的老师，念着题干反问：“第一宇宙速度是多少？下笔就写1，题目看清了吗？”

　　罗浮生枕着手臂吼，嘴硬：“我写的7！啊！” 换来更重的一下，沈巍训他：“7写的像1，高考也这样？” 

　　罗浮生不服气：“有本事高考你也在考场干|着我让我考！” 做两道题委屈死他了，开始假哭，挤了两滴眼泪滴在卷子上，罗浮生也无所谓，批卷子的人忙着折腾他呢，随手一抹把墨水晕开，脾气上来把卷子一扔就扭着屁股往外爬，“不做了！！！” 前面是床头的硬板，罗浮生没爬出几步就被沈巍按下捅了进来，到了床上从来由不得他，罗浮生反思，认命，自我安慰：AO差距。

　　烟花声齐齐响起，一朵炸在不远处，罗浮生迷迷糊糊地朝窗外看，没瞧见绽放，光捉住了散场时零星的花火，跟着雪花在空中纷纷扬扬地落下，尚未消散干净另一朵紧接着升起，这回罗浮生见着了，盛了满眼亮光满足地笑，沈巍没跟着瞧，只望着罗浮生的眼睛，觉得外头的烟花定不及他眼里的，着迷地亲了亲，忽闪的睫毛搔过他的唇瓣。

　　“十二点了。” 罗浮生呢喃，脚根蹭沈巍的腰窝，傻笑：“你来年还是得好好爱我。”

　　沈巍给一个温热的吻，回他：“我这辈子都会好好爱你。”

　　……

　　元旦过完，一轮复习也结束了，期末接踵而至，龙城按照传统跟临市搞了个联考，模拟了高考模式，题目出得奇难无比，平时的期末，考完溜之大吉，是好是坏过年要紧，分数都是过眼烟云，这回不一样，考完还得顶着煎熬上一周课，卷子三两天就批好了发下，几家欢喜几家愁。想想这成绩单，过年走亲访友地多半又要被问起，没考好的年压岁钱都得缩水一半。

　　“你对我没什么期盼吗？” 罗浮生觉得日子太舒坦，跟班里其他满腹心事的战友们格格不入。

　　“做你喜欢的事就好。” 

　　一句话叫罗浮生迷茫起来，前十八年颠簸动荡，从未想过自己真正喜欢什么，复习计划表换了新的，沈巍不贴身辅导了，让他自主学习。罗浮生还没琢磨出自己喜欢什么，总是心不在焉。

　　寒假掐头去尾只剩两个星期，卡在年头和年尾，今年出台禁令，城市里不让燃放烟花爆竹，一个年过得静悄悄的没点滋味，吃了饺子跟沈巍窝在沙发上看春晚，小品里过了时的网络流行语，不知怎么戳到罗浮生的笑点了，滚在沈巍怀里乐个不停。

　　沈巍剥一个橘子塞到他嘴里，小个儿的砂糖橘，一口一个咬了，冰冰凉凉甜到心里，罗浮生嚼完嘴里那个，半天没等来下一个，扭着脑袋张嘴：“啊！” 

　　沈巍低眼瞧了，塞一个车厘子给他，罗浮生舌头一顶吐出来，一点都不给今年贵上热搜的水果面子，重申：“橘子。” 

　　沈巍不由着他，又塞回去，道：“吃多了上火。” 嘴被沈巍捂了，没辙，樱桃汁嘣开，甜滋滋的，有点齁嗓子，还要吐核，舌头抵着樱桃核顶沈巍的手心，捂着他的手松开，把核接了。

　　春晚热热闹闹地播着，从窗外看去，一栋楼的各家电视屏幕上闪着同步的光，屋子里的人却忙着不同的事，打麻将的吃火锅的，分别一年举家团圆的，一顿年夜饭吃到深夜。

　　罗浮生在沈巍腿上坐着，圈双手搭在沈巍的肩头跟人接吻，沈巍任由他伸着舌头在自己嘴里搅，圈在罗浮生腰部的手越压越紧。半晌罗浮生喘着气退开，得意地一笑。沈巍把嘴里的东西吐出衔在唇间，一个打了结的樱桃杆，罗浮生捏出来，在沈巍面前晃着，骄矜地不行，“厉不厉害？我舌根都酸了。” 

　　沈巍按着人亲回去，电视里的歌舞节目忽然响起哨声，罗浮生推了人好奇去看，恰好看见一个帅气的上篮，是他感兴趣的，瞬间被吸引，大帅哥穿着红色的衣服蹦蹦跳跳活泼又喜庆，罗浮生评价一番，这才是春晚该有的样子嘛。

　　“好看 ？” 沈巍问节目呢。

　　罗浮生跟着旋律摇头晃脑，肯定道：“挺帅。” 夸完怕人吃醋，转头抱着人亲两下安抚，“没你帅。” 

　　沈巍好笑地揉他的脑袋，把人搂着，安静地陪他看。

　　主持人照本念着喜庆词，阖家团圆，平安喜乐，万事如意，沈巍听来觉得字字都是情真意切的贺词，侧过脸蹭了蹭怀中熟睡的人的发丝。

　　“三！”

　　“二！”

　　“一！”

　　罗浮生迷瞪着醒了，“零！”

　　电视里放起难忘今宵，茶几上的手机屏幕亮起跳闪着信息，无人去看，爱的人就在身边，两人互相拥着交换一吻。

　　罗浮生勾唇一笑：“沈老师，新年快乐。”

　　沈巍装着一本正经地回：“谢谢，同乐。”

　　……


End file.
